Soul Mates of Color
by Skighler
Summary: Do you believe in Soul Mates? AU GaaxNaru


**Soul Mates of Color  
>~Prologue~<strong>

Do you ever believe in the word 'soul mates'?

I know I haven't for a long time now, well... Not for myself anyways. It just seems so... Unreal, even though I see it every day, at least twice a day. I go about my normal life of working and a little dabble in my school life. People passing me by, glances are thrown to one another, our eyes meeting and nothing happening. I can't stand it at times... I'm already 21 and ready for the new year to start, hoping I'll be able to finally find my special someone.

Sitting at my desk chair, just staring at myself in the mirror that is right across from me, take in my full features and wonder why I haven't found the one. My hair is startling blond, many I know are jealous of the bright livid yellow that shines like sunlight. My naturally tan skin that all woman would kill for, I know, they've told me a thousand times. However they tend to get a little relief at seeing the scars that line my cheeks, looking like cartoon whiskers. Although they are cute, they are considered an imperfection to the female race. I don't know why, I like them a lot. I wouldn't consider my height to be one of envy, ranking at a short 5'8" and weighing almost nothing as well, curvy waist and apparently amazing ass that's attached to amazing legs. Or so I'm told... A lot.

However my most prominent feature would have to be my eyes. My right is a startling deep blue, almost as if it were the deepest parts of the ocean. However, my left eye... Is the brightest of greens I have ever seen. They don't just look green, they have a hint of blue in them, I suppose sea foam green is what I would call it, majoring in art, I find my impression of colors to be almost spot on. What sucks is that no one in this town has another eye just like my left.

I know, I've searched high and low hoping to see the one I would love forever. My best friend Sasuke found his match early when we were in middle school. This girl we've known since grade school finally had the courage to look him in the eyes and they instantly connected. He was always the talk of the school, every girl loved him. They knew he didn't belong to them, but tried desperately to keep any girl away. He's a pale little thing, not like my shining golden skin like a God!

Black hair that made him look even paler, not to mention stupider cuz it looked like a duck's butt if you asked me. And black coal eyes, really creepy. He's tall I have to admit, 5'11" now, but he was around 5'1" in middle school. He's got a real bad attitude, always thinking he's special and the king of everything. Makes me sick! But, it all changed when their eyes locked and sparks began to fly, according to Sasuke. His left eye was the prettiest of greens, almost like my own, but more dull, I so wished it was her, I did have a major crush on her, I still do... But I know she isn't mine. Her name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. And since they've been together, their eyes have slowly been becoming one. It was majorly weird at first, their eyes looked almost like a set if you just switched them up a bit. But now, they're looking more and more like a pair. Sasuke's eyes have become more brighter and green, while Sakura's eyes have become more dull yet so vivid and lively. You wouldn't think they would be a pair if it weren't for the eyes. Sakura is like the complete opposite of Sasuke. She has bubble gum pink hair, short and stylish. No boobs, but apparently Sasuke likes flat chested girls, I guess she got buns that his anaconda want.

She has some good traits, like wanting to go into the medical field, even taking some health classes in high school and graduating with her CNA license, she's in college now to be an RN. Yet she has some major problems, like her anger. I hit Sasuke once for being a dick to me, and she plumbed me into the ground! I almost died! It was scary...

But they're a great match and they fill the holes that the other has. A perfect being if you ask me.

I ponder this fact, getting up and getting ready for the day. I've got and appointment in a few I need to make it to. So pondering life is just another pastime for me. And wonder when it will be my turn for I've seen this a lot with most of my friends. Ino got together with Choji, Hinata got together with Kiba, Shino got together with Sai, which is actually every weird and no one expected it considering we don't even know what Shino's eyes look like! But they seem so much the same, quiet and lacking in a lot of areas. But I guess they fit because Shino's actually good at expressing emotions and reading them, and Sai is just horrible.

I'm actually very happy that most of my friends have found their soul mate in middle school or later, but it gets lonely when they forget you exist.

"Sasuke... Uhm... Hey... Hello? I'm still kinda sitting here..." I frowned, because that whole lonely thing was happening right now. Sasuke and I were havin' lunch together to talk about the New Years Eve party we were gonna have at his house when somehow Sakura came out of no where and took all the attention. "Oh my GOSH Sasuke! I can't WAIT for the New Year! It's just another day closer to our wedddiiiiiinnng~~~~" She giggled and singsonged 'wedding'. Yes, Sasuke and Sakura are going to get married soon. Being in college now, their parent's agreed they are old enough to get married whenever they wanted. "I know love, I can't wait either." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively which made her purr like a kitten and they got closer... And closer... And a liiiiittle to close for comfort. "HEY!" I yelled at them, not only getting the attention of the two, but the restaurant as well. "Eheh... Sorry everyone." Resting my right hand behind my head and bowing to the ones I disturbed looked back to the love birds. "I'm trying to talk to you Teme, good golly gee. Sakura... Can you please go now, we're trying to talk about the New Years party! It's tomorrow you know."

"I knooooooooooooooooow Naruto. I'm not stupid. I was just so excited to see my hansom maaaaaaan~~~" Giggling again she nuzzled into his neck, making Sasuke smirk. I got the chills just watching the shows of affection. "Yea yea yea, but come on Sakura! We need to get this done!"

"Alright alright... I have to go to work anyways, I have the late shift. See you tomorrow sexy~" She kissed him tenderly on the lips, and he just HAD to go and deepen it. I was so embarrassed I had to hide behind my napkin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo my lovely's... This is... eheh... Yet another new story!**

**I wanted to put in something special, and I read a Tumblr post on Facebook recently that had this WONDERFUL idea... I couldn't pass it up. I'm actually going to do what I'm doing, fanfic it up and then I'm going to hopefully write an original story with this concept. **

**Please review what you think of it. And yes I will try and get my other stories updated. I'm out of school, I am going to a New Years party tomorrow with some friends, and I start school back up in January next year :D **


End file.
